


i'm sorry, please play with my hair

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Am I projecting my thing for neck kisses? Yes., Cute, Established Relationship, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Taeyong is Whipped, M/M, Making Up and Out, playing with hair, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: jeno just really wants taeyong to forgive him
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73
Collections: jeno love club





	i'm sorry, please play with my hair

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd... we all know the drill

Not having a game plan was just kind of how Jeno lived his life and it hasn’t failed him so far. He thinks that’s how he ends up on his boyfriend’s doorstep the day after they had a huge argument. Jeno  _ shouldn’t  _ be here and he has absolutely no idea what he is going to say to Taeyong. That doesn’t stop him from knocking on the door though. Sometimes Jeno is just too impulsive. 

The door opens and he is met with the disheveled image of his boyfriend. Taeyong is scowling at him, but he is still the most beautiful person that Jeno has ever laid eyes on. 

“What are you doing here?” Taeyong asks with a raised eyebrow and Jeno is instantly reminded that they are still fighting. Jeno really doesn’t want to be fighting. 

Sighing Jeno gives a weak smile, “I missed you.”

He sees Taeyong’s face soften before he scowls once again, “I’m still upset with you.”

“That’s fine. We can just watch a movie quietly.” Jeno knows how Taeyong gets when he is upset which is why he is playing along with it. Jeno just wants to be around his boyfriend so he will take Taeyong in whatever way he can. 

“Actually watch a movie or make out?” Taeyong asks and Jeno smiles wickedly. It’s a fair question.

“Do you want to make out?” He asks with a teasing lilt to his voice and he hopes that they can still tease each other right now. 

“Not while I’m mad.” Taeyong seems to be proud of himself for standing his ground and Jeno has to admit that he is impressed. His boyfriend just turned down his favorite pastime to keep up his front of being grumpy.

“That’s okay. Can we still cuddle? Can you play with my hair?” Jeno is shy now. He wants to be cuddled. He had an awful night's sleep because he just beat himself up for arguing with Taeyong. 

“I’ll play with your hair,” Taeyong says softly and Jeno lets out a sigh of relief. He only asks Taeyong to play with his hair when he’s tired and needs extra love and Taeyong never turns it down. He enjoys babying Jeno and Jeno would never admit it but he does enjoy being babied, but only by his boyfriend.

He watches Taeyong shuffle over to the couch and lay down. He smiles as his boyfriend opens his arms and beckons him over. Jeno goes happily, laying down in between Taeyong’s legs and resting his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. He instantly relaxes as one of Taeyong’s hands runs through his hair. He hears Taeyong press play on the show that he was been watching when Jeno arrived but Jeno doesn’t care. He is content to just rest his eyes and cuddle deeper into his boyfriend.

He feels himself nodding off as Taeyong continues to play with his hair but he can’t sleep yet. 

“I’m sorry,” Jeno mumbles while resting his lips directly on Taeyong’s neck. 

Taeyong freezes at the sudden movement from Jeno’s lips before carrying on, “Sorry for what bub?”

“Yelling. Fighting. Being stupid.” Jeno knows the fight last night was his fault and he hates that he made Taeyong sad in any way. Sometimes being impulsive wasn't that great.

“Baby…”

“Don’t tell me it’s okay because it’s not. I can’t storm off after making you sad and then run back here the next day and ask for you to play with my hair.” Jeno goes to use his arms to push up but Taeyong has a tight grip on him. 

“Shut up. I forgave you already. The fight was stupid and it shouldn’t have happened. I think we were just tired.” Taeyong drops a kiss on Jeno’s forehead after speaking. Jeno instantly returns the favor by leaving a kiss on Taeyong’s neck. 

“I still shouldn’t have stormed off like that.”

“You’re right and I’m glad that you can see that.” Taeyong is still playing with his hair but instead of being sleepy Jeno feels a bit restless. 

The couple falls silent for a couple more minutes before Jeno finally gives in to his urges and begins to kiss all over Taeyong’s neck. He hears Taeyong breathe in sharply and he feels Taeyong’s fingers tighten in his hair.

“Jeno?”

“Hmmm?”

“What are you doing?”

Jeno just responds by nipping at Taeyong’s neck before he resumes kissing everywhere he can reach. He feels fingers tug at his hair and lets Taeyong pull him up by the hair so they can look each other in the eyes. 

“I asked you a question,  _ what _ are you doing?” Taeyong asks it firmly and Jeno feels the shiver run up his back. 

“Just kissing you,” Jeno says with a big grin and giggles when Taeyong rolls his eyes. 

“I said I didn’t want to make out?”

“Kissing your neck isn’t making out,” Jeno says with a frown. 

“Hmmm.” Taeyong hums while looking him in the eye. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Jeno softly asks. He doesn’t want to cross any boundaries. He would never cross a boundary. 

“Of course not. I just want to give you a hard time.” Taeyong is the one grinning this time and Jeno can’t help excitedly leaning in to steal a kiss from his boyfriend. 

He smiles at Taeyong once more before he buries himself back into his boyfriend’s neck. He feels Taeyong tilt his head to the side and he grins at the fact that he has more access. Taeyong loves being worshipped and Jeno loves to kiss his neck and do just that. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Jeno says directly against Taeyong’s pulse and he smiles when he feels Taeyong gulp under his lips. 

“Yeah?” Taeyong’s hands are back in his hair and he can’t help but flutter his eyes shut. He fucking loves Taeyong so much. 

“Yeah. You’re so beautiful. So perfect. I am absolutely and hopelessly in love with you.” Jeno says the sentences in between kisses and he knows that Taeyong’s blushing and that fact makes his heart smile. 

“Jeno.”

“Hmm?”

“Kiss me.”

“No making out, baby. You decided that.” Jeno has started to suck on the spot directly below Taeyong’s jaw and he hides a smile when he hears the older let a whine slip out. 

“Fuck that. Kiss me.” 

Jeno laughs before pulling away and grins at his boyfriend, “Is that how you ask?”

He’s teasing and Taeyong knows that but he doesn’t seem to appreciate it.

“Jeno, just kiss me.” Taeyong all but growls before using his grip on Jeno’s hair to pull him into an aggressive kiss. 

Jeno fucking loves Taeyong and he is more than happy to show it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
